TE AMO NATSU, TE AMO LUCY
by katy-fairylover
Summary: 1.-Una Forma De Que Lucy Le Diga A Natsu Que Lo Ama 2.-Una Carta Que Natsu Le Escribio A Lucy Para Decirle Lo Que Siente
1. Te Amo Natsu

**40 razones de porqué te quiero**

**Yo sé porqué te quiero:**

-Porqué me escuchas  
-Porqué haces que sonría  
-Porqué no me dejas sola  
-Porqué cuando hablo contigo no tengo prisa  
-Porqué cuando no hablo contigo pienso en cuando lo haré, en la última conversación...  
-Porqué me encantan tus ojos y me gustaba mirarlos cuando no me mirabas  
-Porqué me lleno de tranquilidad cuando pienso en ti  
-Porqué muy a mi pesar el tiempo pasa deprisa cuando estoy contigo o mientras hablamos  
-Porqué me cuentas lo que te pasa, no te dedicas solo a decirme que me quieres  
-Porqué con tus abrazos parece que estoy completa  
-Porqué me motivas más que mis historias  
-Porqué le pones un toque de humor a todo  
-Porqué yo creía que los príncipe azul existian y me distes la razón  
-Porqué cuando sueño contigo siempre me ayudas, me apoyas y sé que es igual que en la realidad  
-Porqué has hecho que desee estar despierta y no quiero soñar porqué tú eres mejor que mis sueños  
-Porqué sin hacerlo me has quitado las lágrimas de la cara  
-Porqué me encanta jugar a las adivinanzas contigo  
-Porqué me encanta oler tu dulce aroma hasi como tu lo haces conmigo  
-Porqué contigo me he ilusionadao como nunca  
-Porqué te preocupas por mí  
-Porqué si estas en problemas siempre encuentras como solucionarlos  
-Porqué no sólo te quiero por el interés  
-Porqué... me encantas  
-Porqué me es dificil a veces decir el porqué de que te amo  
-Porqué podría decirte que me gusta todo y cuando encuentre algo que no me va a dar igual porque eres perfecto  
-Porqué me encanta decirte cariño  
-Porqué me encanta dormirme pensando que estoy a tu lado  
-Porqué busco excusas tontas para hablarte porque me parece una eternidad no hablarte un segundo  
-Porqué en aquella escala de puntos que hice de ti al principio ahora no podría estar más alta  
-Porqué me gusta que me digas que vas a esperarme a comer aunque el hambre te gane y no me dejes nada y luego le hechas la culpa a happy  
-Porqué me gusta pensar que puedo estar todo el día contigo aunque te la pases peleando con gray todo el día  
-Porqué me encanta pensar darte sorpresas solo para ti -Porqué me duermo pensando en ti  
-Porqué si no pienso en ti no duermo bien  
-Porqué el corazón me late más fuerte si estas junto a mi  
-Porqué tengo dudas y entonces llegas y haces que se disuelvan  
-Porqué me prestas atención aun cuando no entiendes nada  
-Porqué ya no puedo vivir sin ti  
-Porqué estoy aprendiendo a querer con todos sus defectos -Porqué simplemente te amo con todo mi corazón Natsu Dragneel

BY: Lucy Heralphia

QUE LES PARECIO REALMENTE ME INSPIRE DEMASIADO,PERO LO QUE MAS IMPORTA ES LA OPINION DE LOS LECTORES PORFAVOR DEJENME UN REVEW DE QUE SI LES GUSTO O NO PERO PORFAVOR NO SEAN MALOS .


	2. Te Amo Luce

Etto..BUENO ME DECIDI HACERLE UNA SEGUNDA PARTE PERO ESTA VEZ ES UNA CARTA

De: Natsu Dragneel

Para: Lucy Heartfilia

Pensando en ti he escrito esta carta espero que pienses en mí mientras lees esto así como yo pienso en ti.  
Mi Luce: al escribirte esta carta, lo hago con amor, cariño, entusiasmo y muchas ansias de tenerte a mi lado.

Tú me importas mucho desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú…o comida pero más tu claro.

Cuando estamos juntos siento ansias de abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas, me encanta sentir tu mirada cuando yo no veo, si volteo me encuentro con esos ojos hermosos color chocolate , tan profundos que con una mirada dices más de mil palabras, me siento el Dragón Slayer más afortunado por tenerte mi lado.

Durante este tiempo he ido aprendiendo cada gesto de tu rostro, los diferentes tonos de tu voz, tus miradas, las cosas que te ponen triste y las que te hacen feliz y así he ido conociendo las maneras de no verte llorar nunca más, yo me prometí que no volverías a llorar por mis estupideces, y más aun no sé cómo no te diste cuenta de que el trato contigo había sido diferente a lo demás, creo que fue lo miso que me paso a mí, porque Mira me decía que me querías pero yo no le creía.

Eres capaz de hacerme feliz con tan solo permitirme estar a tu lado, ya que conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado y todo lo que hemos pasado en nuestras misiones ha valido la pena, Porque contigo aprendí a tocar la puerta y entrar por la ventana.

Quiero decirte que te amo y realmente me siento estupendo cuando me encuentro a tu lado, quiero recordarte lo maravillosa y estupenda que eres, sabes resulta muy agradable escribir que te amo, nada ni nadie hará que te olvide o sienta que no te necesito.

Quisiera encontrar las frases o palabras que pudieran descifrar cada uno de mis sentimientos, me gustaría saber si en ti están presentes los mismos sentimientos que yo, que expresan un saludo, el cual siempre te da la gratitud más grande por todas las cosas que en mi vida me has dado; y por los detalles que indudablemente me has brindado es seguro que no existe un reconocimiento eterno para agradecerte por todo lo que nos has brindado a mí y al gremio.

A tu presencia me acostumbre y sin ella me siento vacío, porque eres especial y me has enseñado a convivir con mis compañeros y a demostrarles más confianza, creo que hoy es un día especial ya que pude escribir esta hoja sin quemarla, porque es la tercera que escribo ya que las otros dos las hice cenizas de la emoción creo que me "encendí" demasiado, lo mejor será caminar con ella para dártela pensando que tal vez al fin pueda abrazarte, decirte Te Amo y besarte, aunque no sé muy bien eso de los besos el maestro me ha contado un poco de ellos, no los comprendo muy bien ya que me escape de las lecciones y no escuche muy bien sobre ellos, creo que al entregarte esto tendré que pedirle lecciones privadas al maestro o a gray, ya que el sí estuvo presente en las lecciones del maestro.

Creo que me desvíe un poquitito del tema pero ahora por medio de estas palabras te digo que pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo, porque si estas en peligro o en problemas puedes contar con el gremio, pero sobre todo conmigo. Porque eres una persona única y especial para mí. Porque yo Natsu Dragneel, hijo adoptivo de Igneel y el miembro más fuerte de Fairy Tail, te digo a ti mi querida Luce que con todo mi corazón y de aquí hasta Edoras TE AMO.

BUENO DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO HEE DIGANME EN UN REVIEW PORFAVOR n.n SIIIII


End file.
